millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2007-2008 season)
This is the eighth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Maxim Galkin. This is the last season for Maxim Galkin as the host. Since 2005-2006 season, celebrity episodes began to be aired quite often, and many series of show did consist entirely of them. Lifelines In classic format used 3 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Three Wise Men Episodes * Episode 1 (30th September 2007) - Celebrity Special Timur Batrutdinov and Garik Kharlamov (200,000 rubles) Mikhail Galustyan (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) * Episode 2 (7th October 2007) - Celebrity Special Tatyana Ustinova (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Darya Dontsova (400,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (14th October 2007) - Celebrity Special Anna Snatkina and Kirill Safonov (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) Natalya Rudova and Artem Artemyev (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) * Episode 4 (21st October 2007) Alexey Kushnir (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Alexandra Tomey (25,000 rubles) * Episode 5 (28th October 2007) - Celebrity Special Andrey Grigoryev-Apollonov and Oleg Yakovlev (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Olga Lomonosova (50,000 rubles) * Episode 6 (5th November 2007) - Celebrity Special Tatyana Vedeneyeva and Tatyana Arno (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Angelina Vovk and Pyotr Tolstoy (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) * Episode 7 (11th November 2007) Yevgeny Novikov (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) Nikolay Isayev (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Olga Kiseleva (5,000 rubles - lost on 10,000 rubles) * Episode 8 (18th November 2007) Sergey Yasakov (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) Yelena Popova (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) * Episode 9 (25th November 2007) - Celebrity Special Edgard Zapashny and Askold Zapashny (200,000 rubles) Kseniya Alferova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 10 (9th December 2007) - Celebrity Special Dmitry Nosov and Svetlana Masterkova (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) mariya Kiseleva and Ilya Averbukh (200,000 rubles) * Episode 11 (16th December 2007) - Celebrity Special Yelena Orlova and Rovshan Askerov (5,000 rubles - lost on 15,000 rubles) Inna Druz and Ales Mukhin (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) * Episode 12 (23rd December 2007) - Celebrity Special Yana Churikova and Yury Aksyuta (800,000 rubles) Viktor Gusev and Vasily Utkin (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) * Episode 13 (6th January 2008) - Celebrity Special Tatyana Navka and Ville Haapasalo (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Alexey Yagudin and Viktoriya Dayneko (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 14 (12th January 2008) - Celebrity Special Viktoriya Morozova and Anton Makarsky (400,000 rubles) Vladimir Presnyakov and Natalya Podolskaya (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) * Episode 15 (19th January 2008) - Celebrity Special Viktor Rakov and Sergey Chonishvili (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) Tatyana Abramova (50,000 rubles) * Episode 16 (2nd February 2008) - Celebrity Special Mikhail Mamayev (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Oskar Kuchera (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (16th February 2008) - Celebrity Special Pavel Artemyev and Alexander Astashenok (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) Alexander Berdnikov and Alexey Kabanov (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) * Episode 18 (15th March 2008) Alexander Vasilyev (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) Yelena Andriasyan (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) Vladimir Gontarev (3,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 19 (22nd March 2008) - Celebrity Special Natalya Andreychenko (50,000 rubles) Dmitry Koldun (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 20 (29th March 2008) Vladimir Gontarev (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Alexey Bakumenko (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Oksana Ogiy (10,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 21 (12th April 2008) - Celebrity Special Dana Borisova (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Olga Kokorekina (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (19th April 2008) Oksana Ogiy (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Olga Skvortsova (400,000 rubles) Viktor Frolov (5,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 23 (26th April 2008) Viktor Frolov (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Oksana Malikova (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) Yevgeniya Tikhonova (0 rubles - lost on 5,000 rubles) * Episode 24 (2nd May 2008) - Celebrity Special Olga Shelest and Anton Komolov (400,000 rubles) Vladimir Turchinsky (50,000 rubles) * Episode 25 (10th May 2008) - Celebrity Special Mark Tishman (5,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Dmitry Bikbayev and Vlad Sokolovsky (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) * Episode 26 (17th May 2008) - Celebrity Special Dmitry Malikov (200,000 rubles) Viktoriya Dayneko (50,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (24th May 2008) - Celebrity Special Tatyana Dogileva (100,000 rubles) Boris Grachevsky (100,000 rubles) * Episode 28 (31st May 2008) - Celebrity Special Potap and Nastya Kamenskikh (400,000 rubles) * Episode 29 (14th June 2008) - Celebrity Special Alika Smekhova and Veniamin Smekhov (400,000 rubles) Alexandra Savelyeva and Viktor Savelyev (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) * Episode 30 (21st June 2008) - Celebrity Special Dmitry Dibrov and Viktoriya Lopyreva (200,000 rubles) Svetlana Nazarenko and Dmitry Pritula (50,000 rubles) * Episode 31 (28th June 2008) - Celebrity Special Nikita Dzhigurda (5,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) Vyacheslav Kulakov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 32 (5th July 2008) - Celebrity Special Ruslan and Garik (Banderos) (5,000 rubles - lost on 10,000 rubles) Nikolay Lukinsky (100,000 rubles) * Episode 33 (6th September 2008) - Celebrity Special Igor Butman (5,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Larisa Rubalskaya (100,000 rubles) * Episode 34 (13th September 2008) - Celebrity Special Timur Batrutdinov (100,000 rubles) Sergey Astakhov (25,000 rubles) Trivia * In this season Viktoriya Dayneko and Timur Batrutdinov are celebrity contestants only, who twice appeared in show. * In 6th episode the Phone-a-Friend lifeline twice used. There was also an episode on March 31, 2012. * In this season the Three Wise Men lifeline was cancelled. In 7th episode Nikolay Isayev on 11th question it used. This is the highest step on which it was used. * Since May 2, 2008, the second minimum amount (100,000 rubles) was cancelled. Only the first minimum amount (5,000 rubles) remained. In 2008-2009 season it was retrieved. * In 30th episode ex-host Dmitry Dibrov appeared. * In 34th (last) episode Sergey Astakhov the Phone-a-Friend lifeline used, a friend handed the receiver to his mother, Nina Tiranovna, who admitted that she liked all the programs that Maxim Galkin was host and involved, except for the game KHSM show. After that, Maxim finally left the show. After Maxim left, from October 21 to October 30, 2008 the Channel One's website announced a vote for the new host of show. On the 1st place was Ivan Urgant (2,631 votes), on the 2nd place are Dmitry Dibrov (1,815 votes), and on the 3rd place stay Garik Kharlamov (1,378 votes). Maxim took the 4th place (1,365 votes). Due to the employment of Ivan Urgant, the organizers suggested Dmitry Dibrov to become the host. In December 2008 the show was returned on the air with him. Sources * List of Season 8 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom?